Torn Paper and Scribbles
by Rainbow Unicorns on Squish
Summary: The paper was covered in dust and dried blood, she was scared and confused at the same time. The letter was for her, so why had she never seen it before? Oneshot! Please review


Torn Paper and Scribbles

**AN**

**Hi magical readers, just a quick note. I have been a fan of bones for a really long time now, but I have always thought seasons 1,2 and 3 are the best and the rest are just a bit boring, so here is a little story based on one of my favorite episodes.**

**Oh and I am Australian so words like organise and realise, I spell with and s and not a z so please don't review and be like 'learn how to spell'. **

**ENJOY! **

The sound of rustling paper and sweet, childish murmurs woke Angela from her peaceful sleep. She looks to the alarm clock to the side of her bed, two AM, Jack still isn't home. The lab went into lockdown today after some dumbass security guard started smoking in the bathrooms, and with the labs super stupid detectory thingies, it was detected as a threat and now everyone is stuck there for the night. She sleepily, and not so gracefully falls out of bed and starts searching for the source of the noise. She didn't have to look too far before she stumbled across a mischievous toddler playing in the closet. Angela, still half a sleep looks at Michael with a confused look on her face.

"How did you get out of your crib?" She asked nobody. She looks down to see papers all over the closet floor. "Look at this mess!" she said, frustrated with the fact that she would have to clean this all up. All sorts of papers, which she had never seen before, she knew about them though. Hodgins had stacks and stacks of case files that have some sort of connection with a conspiracy, it was stupid, but she found his insane habits cute in a way.

Once she had put Michael back to sleep, she started on filing the papers away. In a way she felt as though she was invading his privacy, even though she wouldn't read anything, plus it was Michael who was playing carelessly in the box of white sheets. She was right about the majority of the contents being case files, but there were other private things in there as well. There were diaries filled with entries and even some poetry, she didn't really read any, just skimmed through the books. There were some high school yearbooks, along with some cute, childish, love letters. There were copies of the hundreds of love letters and poetry he wrote in code for Angela, all of which she brushed off, telling herself they could never be together and they would be better off as friend, she was obviously wrong. There were even a few photos of his parents, he never talked about them. She kept aimlessly putting away the hundreds of sheets of paper, not concentrating on what she was doing, until she came across a small piece of paper. It had an odd texture to it not to mention it smelt rather odd. It was the title page of one of Brennan's earlier books, Bred in the Bone. It had been ripped out and folded in half, on one of the blank sides she could just make out her name written messily on the paper. Now she was confused, it was meant for her yet she had never seen it before. She knew she wouldn't read anything but this was for her, she was confused and slightly scared. She walked over to the bed and turned on the light. Now she was really confused, the ripped paper was covered in dry blood and dust, she had absolutely no idea what this was and why it was covered in blood, it made no sense at all. She opened it up to find a long hand written letter, before she got the chance to read any of it something else caught her eye. In the top right hand corner was a small series of figures that made her stomach churn. A set of numbers and dashes. The date. Everything made sense now; she can remember everything about that day.

She had been pretty useless over the two days; she was the weakest of them all. She knew it. All she wanted to do was go home and cry, Booth kept saying they would still be alive, that two geniuses put in that situation would find a way to prolong their life span. She wanted to believe him, but Zach kept insisting otherwise. They were out of time, and Angela knew he was right. But they all kept trying even though they knew the chance of them being alive was nearly impossible.

She remembers sitting in the back seat of Booth's SUV with Zach. She had never felt so sick in her life, if she had managed to eat anything in the past two days, it would be all over the leather seats. She just wanted to curl into a ball and cry, her best friend and the man she loved, even though she told herself repeatedly that she didn't, where buried alive and out of air. Probably dead. She tried to keep a little hope, like Booth said. But she was failing. The car ride was dead silent, the blear of the sirens blurred in her ears. Nobody talked, after a while she felt a warm hand on top of hers, she didn't quite register what had happened until she looked down and saw Zach's hand on top of hers. She was taken aback by the gesture, as it was Zach, and he was the last person she expected to be comforting her, or at least trying to. Before thinking she intertwined her fingers with his and looked at his face. She could see it in his expression, her was just as scared as she was, he felt as hopeless as she did, and that's when she lost it. She started silently crying and couldn't will herself to stop. Zach leaned into her in comforting hug, Hodgins had been trying to teach him basic social skills, but he probably never taught him how to react when your best friends are buried alive and probably dead because they are out of oxygen and your on the way to find them with your not so buried friends when one of them starts hysterically crying. For someone with no social skills he is doing incredibly well.

She didn't know how long they had been driving, it felt like hours, when finally she heard the beep of the GPS, they had reached their destination. She looked up and started heaving, thank god no one heard. There in front of her was the place where her friends where dying… A small quarry, little did she know that small meant five kilometers long and two kilometers wide. She sat there and waited, she couldn't even watch.

Suddenly she heard yelling, she turned her head to see booth running towards a small area of disturbed gravel. Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed

Cam and Zach and started running towards Booth, she fell multiple times, but she didn't care. She saw Booth clutch on to a hand, which turned into an arm, Brennan's arm. Then she saw something she never thought she would see, the hand grabbed Booths arm. She was alive; she started sprinting, not caring about the gravel being flung in her face. She finally reached the spot of over turned dirt and started digging frantically, when she finally found his arm. She, along with Zach and Cam pulled him to the surface, he was badly hurt but he was alive. Before she could do anything else she kissed him, and all of a sudden everything was ok again.

She remembered that day so well. She stared down at the paper in her hand, she didn't want to but she just couldn't stop herself. She needed to read it.

_Angela,_

_If you're reading this… well shit. I am dead._

_I know that I am going to die here, I don't know why I bothered with that first sentence. I just wanted you to know that I love you, well you probably already know that, but I needed to tell you anyway._

_I love you. I love you so much. I have wanted to be with you for so long, and I blew it. I should have told you this, because nothing hurts more than knowing that I will die and never have had the chance to be with you, never even had the chance to really try._

_I'm nuts about you, over the moon, stupidly in love with you. And I just needed you to know that. _

_I know that you're going to find someone amazing someday, that you will have a fantastic life, but I promise you that they will never love you as much I do… or did._

_I don't have much more room to write so I can't say much more._

_So goodbye, you don't know how wonderful it was to have known you._

_Please don't ever forget me._

_I love you._

**AN**

**I hoped you like it, I have also just started writing a story actually set in aliens in a space ship from the point of view of Bones and Hodgins. **

**Please review! Negative but Constructive criticism is wanted (so is good criticism obviously) **

**Hope you enjoyed**

**~Annabelle**


End file.
